Olicity prompts
by mylunarsolstice
Summary: Prompts sent to me on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Pompt; numero 1 then? thank you.

**Spicing up the relationship in the bedroom**

Felicity's sex life was great. Dating Oliver Queen definitely had some amazing advantages. But recently life had become very hectic for them so instead of going home and making love after a night of vigilantism they went home and slept. Tonight though was going to be different. Felicity had been doing some research on different positions they could do. She found a few that she really wanted to try so she made it a date night for the two of them. She had gone out and bought some new lingerie along with some sweets to help things along. She had the apartment dark with non scented candles all around lite. She felt that everything was ready and perfect, she just had to wait for Oliver to come home.

When Oliver came home though he was exhausted. He was in countless boring meetings and he had a huge fight with Thea that night at dinner where all he wanted to do was lay in bed curled around Felicity. He wasn't expecting to walk in to see her in a dark blue teddy holding a can of whipped cream.

"Hi babe. Hungry?" She asked grabbing a strawberry and spraying some whipped cream on it. She walked over to him and held it up to his mouth for him to take a bite.

"Felicity what-" He asked before taking the strawberry. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back in to the bedroom where she quickly unbuttoned his shirt and started to work on his pants.

"Woah, Felicity what the heck is going on?"

"Well we had been so tired lately that I thought we could do something a little differently. So I did some research on some new positions that we could try out. There were some where I'm doing the most work like the squat or the good spread. There's some where you are doing more work like the edge of heaven or the galloping horse. Unless you want it to be kind of a slow build which then I would recommend the spider or the-" Oliver put a hand over Felicity's mouth to stop her.

"Felicity I love you, I love that you did all this, but can we start small first and work with some fruit and chocolate first? And possibly on another night? I am just to tired to give you a proper orgasm and before you say anything, no you are not going to give me an orgasm and receive nothing in return." Felicity was a little upset that Oliver asked for a raincheck but understood. She stood on tiptoes and gave a long kiss.

"That's fine, but I will be expecting a payment." She told him before going and putting all the food away and blowing out the candles. Oh and did Oliver pay up for everything the next week.


	2. Chapter 2

18 olicity :))) pls!

**Trying to get pregnant**

They've been trying for six months now. Every month that the tests come back negative made them discouraged a little bit more. Oliver wants Felicity pregnant now. He wants to see her with that growing stomach that indicates a new life is growing. He wants to see her glowing more then she already does because of the pregnancy. He wants to listen to her complain about the certain foods that she loves but can't have or about how she can't wear her favorite heels anymore because her feet are too swollen. He wants to be going through all the pregnancy horror stories because it doesn't matter to him. All it means that he was able to help create something this time instead of destroying.

He wanted to surprise her tonight. He knew she was upset still from last months negative test so he made a plan. Tonight was going to be easy and relaxed. Nothing planned except for dinner. He was so focused on cooking that he didn't hear Felicity come home until she had wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Hi" she spoke into his back. Oliver turned in her arms so he could see her.

"Hi. Welcome home" he greeted her. Felicity peered around his frame to try and catch a glimpse of dinner but Oliver just laughed and spun her away.

"Nope! Dinner is a surprise. The only thing you get to know about is that I picked up your favorite bottle of wine." He tried to lean in and give her a kiss when he saw the frown on her face.

"Felicity?" She looked to him with a blank face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'd rather wait until you're not surrounded by hot metals. I almost said sharp objects but I'm pretty sure your arrowheads are sharper than my knives." He smiled down at her because at one point it was true.

"Promise its nothing bad?"

"Well it depends on your definition of bad. Some people would think my news is bad and others would be excited. It just depends on your outlook on children." Oliver felt his breath catch in his throat. His heart and mind started to race with the hope and possibility of what Felicity just said. He watched as she closed her eyes as she realized what she just said before opening them to look at him.

"Are you serious? Are you sure?" She nodded her head.

"I went to the doctor early this afternoon. It seems that we were really fertile during last month's frenzied "we almost lost each other" sexcapade. I'm three weeks along." Oliver picked Felicity up in a hug and swung her around the small kitchen. When he had set her down on her feet he gave her a long and searing kiss to help tell her all the emotions running through him.

"I'm going to be a dad, you're going to be a mom, were going to be parents!" He exclaimed before picking Felicity up and swinging her around again. Oliver turned everything off in the kitchen and carried Felicity to the bedroom to not only show her his love for her but to also start talking to his new child.


	3. Chapter 3

for the prompts meme: olicity + 20 :)

**Talking about having kids**

"I want three." He said randomly on one of their lazy days.

"Three what?"

"Three kids." He said in a nonchalant tone as his fingers traced random shapes on her stomach. It was like he wished she was pregnant now. Felicity wondered where this was all coming from.

"Oliver?" He wouldn't raise his head to her, just kept it on her chest as his fingers continued their lazy ministrations. She placed her hand on his jaw and gently raised his face to face her. He kept his eyes down, not meeting her curious and confused blue eyes.

"Hey." She whispered out. She used the same tone that he had used with her on many times where she started to feel guilty about something that Oliver did to protect her. It was that gentle but firm tone that had Oliver meeting her gaze.

"Where is this coming from? Just last month you were so afraid to move in with me, and now you're talking about kids? What happened?"

"Thea and Roy are pregnant." He blurted out. Felicity eyes widened before they went soft again.

"Oh Oliver." She cooed. She realized what was going on. Oliver was getting jealous that his sister was getting to her happiness. She remembered him telling her that she was always chasing after her two brothers growing up, but now the shoe is on the other foot. Now it's time for Oliver to play catch up.

"How about this? How about we see how well we do with a dog. If we can keep a dog alive and out of trouble for a year we will revisit the topic of kids, deal?" She asked him with a soft smile. Oliver leaned up and gave her a soft but searing kiss.

"Deal. But I'll still want three." He told her with a smile. She just laughed at him before getting out of bed to grab the take-out menus.


	4. Chapter 4

Olicity what the other person likes sexually (felicity likes her butt slapped during rough sex idk?)

Oliver used to love experimenting when it came to sex when he was younger and less damaged. But ever since he came back from Lian Yu too many things has reminded him of those years. Since he came back he was almost a "wham, bam, thank you mam" kind of guy. He would make sure his partner was pleasured also, but nothing truly exciting happened. Well Felicity was hoping to change that a little. Felicity did some questionable things as a teenager and in college, and some of those things she loved and wanted to do again, but not until she got a partner that she trusted. She trusted Oliver completely. Which is why it was so surprising for Oliver when she asked him that question.

"You want to use what now?"

"Handcuffs and blindfolds?" She questioned. She was very hesitant to have brought this up with Oliver because she knew it would most likely bring about bad memories and she could see that he was ready to tell her no and why when she cut him off.

"Look you wouldn't be the one cuffed and blindfolded, I would be. Hell if you want we could only use one or the other. It's just, the sex is great, don't get me wrong Oliver, you are a man who definitely knows what he's doing, but at the same time it's kind of boring and almost routine like. It's you kiss me, you undress me, you make me orgasm with your mouth, then you make me orgasm again with your penis, and then sleep. I just want a little bit more of a thrill in the bedroom." She rushed out to say, not realizing all that she said. Oliver's eyes widened at her describing their "routine sex" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm down all the different emotions and memories running through him.

"I'll think about it." He told her when he opened eyes again before walking off to work on the salmon ladder. He never said anything about the conversation again and she figured he was completely against. So Felicity was very surprised to see both a dark green blindfold and some handcuffs on their bed when she came home a week later.

"I will only agree to this if you trust me completely and don't argue with me if I tell you I can't or stop." Oliver spoke up from behind her. Felicity whirled around to look at Oliver's face. She could see that some of his memories were trying to surface but he fought them.

"Oliver-" She began but he cut her off with a kiss.

"This is what you like. You allow me to do things that I like that this is the least I could do. So which one tonight; the blindfold or the cuffs?" He smirked at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Olicity 31. Adopting a pet together (Felicity wants a dog Oliver wants a Cat)

"We are not getting a damn cat so it can be just like you Oliver. I say no to Grumpy Cat." Felicity clicked the back button on the adoption website to go back to the homepage. Diggle and Roy snorted in the background while Oliver sent her a confused look.

"Cat's are not always grumpy." Felicity did a facepalm while Diggle rolled his eyes and Roy let out a bark of laughter.

"Remind me when we get home to tell you who Grumpy Cat is, but the answer is still no. No cats."

"But I don't want a dog. They are higher maintenance to take care of then a cat. All we would have to do is set out some food and water for them in the morning and we are done. They'll be fine by themselves all day. We wouldn't have to worry about it getting in the trash, or making a mess, or needing to go home in the middle of the day to let it out." Oliver said turning Felicity's chair around to face him.

"Yes but a cat doesn't always give you love that you want after a long, grueling day at work. The cat won't be excited to see you when you walk through the door. A cat won't want to play with you. All a cat necessarily does is eat. sleep, and poop all day. A dog can have more energy." She told him with her arms crossed lightly under her chest.

"But you don't need a dog to give you love after a grueling day of work or for the dog to be excited when you walk through the door because I'm like that already." Oliver told her squatting down in front of her and grabbing her hands. He gave her his charming smile and a little head tilt. Diggle's eyebrows shot up and Roy let out a low whistle knowing what he was trying to do.

"Oh sweetie." Felicity cooed tugging a hand loose and patting his face lightly.

"If you are seriously going to try this game to change my mind prepare for a losing battle. I'm still going to say no to a cat." Felicity turned her chair away from Oliver and closed out of the adoption website to go back to her computer scans. Oliver let out a small huff before standing up and walking over to a training dummy.

"Twenty bucks says Felicity wins." Roy whispered looking between the two.

"No deal. We both know Felicity wins everything when it comes to Oliver." Diggle replied before turning to Roy and smacking him with the bo staff to start training again. In the end they both got the animal they wanted. A stray cat followed Oliver down in to the foundry one day and never left and Felicity found an abandoned puppy walking to her car.


	6. Chapter 6

6 part drabbles

**Inspired by this challenge; She** **told him that she loved him.** insert the word "only" anywhere into the above sentence and consider how the placement changes meaning.

**She** _only_ **told him that she loved him.** She didn't understand why he was acting like he was. Felicity had told Diggle that she loved him many times before and never acted weird with here, she couldn't understand why Oliver was acting weird.

**She told** _only_ **him that she loved him**. Felicity knew that Barry would keep her secret and protect him if need be. With her being blacklisted and on the run from A.R.G.U.S and Oliver trying to find her, Oliver was bound to get in to some trouble. So telling Barry to tell Oliver she loved him if anything were to happen, she trusted no one else.

**She told him** _only_ **she loved him.** Felicity couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. Everything wasn't true, but it felt like someone else was in her mind. All she could do was listen to the hurtful words that she was saying and watch as Oliver's face fell. She wanted to scream that it wasn't true, that he had many people that loved him, that Oliver **WASN'T** the cause of Tommy's death, but she couldn't. All because she was kidnapped and a microchip was implanted in her, controlling all of her.

**She told him she** _only_** loved him**. Felicity was never **IN** love with Barry. She realized that when Barry woke up. It was okay though because he only loved her also. He knew when they first started dating that he loved Iris too much to let her go yet, the same way she feels about Oliver.

**She told him she loved** _only_ **him**. The ugly green jealousy monster finally reared his head with Oliver today, when they met Ted Kord today. Kord was charming everyone but when he met Felicity he was the one charmed. Felicity and him would not stop talking about all latest gadgets and info they knew, and Oliver couldn't stand it. It was when Kord tried to give Felicity his number that Oliver stepped up and began being an bit of a jerky boyfriend. That night Felicity told him and showed him her love.


	7. Chapter 7

26. sitting on the same park bench au + olicity

She was there again. Everyday day at two o'clock she sits at that park bench, typing away at her computer. He first noticed her from his office window during one of the typical boring meetings he had to sit in. She always came back to that bench at two. He decided that this time he was going take a walk in the park and try and sit next to her. He was able to get away with it for a week bringing something with him to "read" while watching her from the corner of his eye. She was beautiful to him. With her blonde hair up in a ponytail, always had a pen tucked either in her hair or behind her ear, her glasses on, and liked to wear bright clothes, even in the grayest days. This time Oliver didn't take anything with him. He was actually going to work up the nerves to talk to her.

"Hi." He said standing in front of her. When she lifted her face up to look in his eyes he sucked in a breath a little bit, for her eyes reminded him of the ocean.

"My name's Oliver." He said after a moment and holding his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his, it was tiny compared to his hand and she had nail polish color that he's pretty sure his sister Thea would call "princess pink" or something like that.

"My name's Felicity." She smiled at him.

"Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me Felicity?" He asked still holding her hand. Her smile got a little bigger at his question.

"I was waiting for you to ask, since about last week at least. And the answer is yes."


	8. Chapter 8

geodude96:

"Oliver's right, you ARE remarkable."

(Whether Oliver is actually present to hear this or not is up to you.)

Felicity just glared at the man while he circled her. She was tied up to a chair, her glasses were cracked, and her side hurt from the knife cut, but she refused to show this monster any of the fear that was in her.

"Go die Merlyn." She spat at him. He laughed.

"Oh my dear I died a long time ago. I'm nothing but a mere ghost now. But you, you are truly a delight. No, you are remarkable. Isn't that what Oliver told you?" He said while trailing a gloved hand over the back of her neck. A shiver of disgust ran down her spine.

"You know I'm glad Tommy's dead. That way he wouldn't have to see how truly twisted and horrible you are. I just wish Thea had died also so that you couldn't corrupt-" a sharp smack rang out in the room before the pain started to blossom in her cheek. She licked her lips and tasted metal, notifying her that her lip was split now because of the hit.

"How dare you. You have no rights to speak of my children that way." He seethed in her face. All she did was give him a smirk. She knew what would push him, what made him tick. She also knew that for every bruise on her, her friends would do twice as much. Oliver would give the worst. He backed up from her a little while studying her.

"Oliver's right, you truly are remarkable. Remarkably stupid, or remarkably brave." She shrugged her shoulders the best she could.

"I'll take option B please Alec."


	9. Chapter 9

puzzledhat asked:

Oliver and Felicity go undercover at a bake sale.

"Felicity help me" Oliver muttered under his breath to her. She was busy talking to a couple customers about some of the brownies.

"With what?' She asked back with the smile still on her face.

"The old ladies keep touching me, it's uncomfortable." He told her turning his back to the crowd for a second. Felicity just laughed at him.

"Oliver what did you expect. Many of these women are either elderly and haven't seen a gorgeous man in a while or they are women with workaholic husbands. Suck it up buttercup." Oliver huffed, but didn't say anything after that due to the fact that their nephew Andy came running up.

"Aunt Liss, Mrs. Guggenheim wants to talk to you." Felicity shot a look to Oliver before following Andy. Oliver put the "back in five minutes" sign on the table and went over to the drink table. He had just gotten his drink and was about to head back over when he saw someone messing with some of Felicity's pies. It was someone he didn't recognize from the crowd, so he decided to wait to see what the guy would do. They were hoping it's the guy who was going around and spiking the baked goods from this sale with the highly potent form of ecstasy. They needed a viable sample of the drug that they could send off to Katlin and Cisco over at S.T.A.R labs to see if they could find an antidote for it. Every other sample that was given was to degraded they said.

"Why aren't you watching the table?" Felicity sneak up on Oliver while he was too busy watching the trouble maker.

"I am watching the table. I'm also watching us get the sample we need." Oliver glanced over at Felicity who gaped a little at the person messing with one of her pies.

"Damnit Oliver! he's messing with my best pie! I wanted to save that one for the rest of us." Felicity pouted before elbowing the smiling Oliver.

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll tell the guy not to touch your best pie, go for the crappy ones." Felicity elbowed him again, this time a little harder before calling Diggle to let them know they got what they needed and to come get them.


	10. Chapter 10

_It's late when she returns from her date with Ray. She'd expected the lair to be empty but finds Oliver asleep on a cot in back. It's odd watching him sleep. She's seen him unconscious plenty of times, but only on the verge of death. Never like this. It's the most at peace she's ever seen him and she can't stop her fingers from caressing his forehead. When he leans into her touch, Felicity isn't sure if she hopes that he stirs awake or that he'll never know of this moment shared between them._

He was awake when she touched him. He just didn't want to disturb what little moment he had with her. Ever since their disastrous date and then her agreeing on dates with Ray Palmer, they have had less time to be around each other. Oliver guessed this is what it felt like for Felicity when Sara returned. Like Oliver was being replaced in her life. He knew that he really wasn't, but it still hurt when every time he saw her smiling it was because of Ray instead of him.

"Go back to sleep Oliver. I just came down here to do a check on some programs real quick, then I'll be gone." She whispered to him. He felt her turn from sitting on his cot and before she could leave he grabbed her wrist in a gentle hold.

"Please." He whispered opening his eyes to look at her. She looked to him and saw the swirl of emotions in his eyes. With his hold still on her wrist she slipped her heels off and laid on the cot next to him, pulling him into her arms. It had been so long since Oliver had been held like this, by anyone. The last time he could remember was from his mother when he was eight and had a bad dream.

"I'll stay until you fall back asleep." She whispered to him. He nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her. She laid there with her back to the wall and ran her fingers through his short hair and rubbed his back at the same time in a soothing motion. He didn't know how long she did that for but it lulled him to sleep. It had helped him relax so much that he finally had a night with no dreams, and more then three hours of sleep. Oliver looked around to see if Felicity was still around, but she wasn't. The only thing to say that it wasn't a dream for him was that some of her perfumed still lingered on the pillow that was propped behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

the new handyman's hot so i'm gonna keep breaking stuff' au, and decided to changes some things cause fuck you and your stereotypical gender society.

Oliver clogged up the sink again. He knew what could and couldn't go down the garbage disposal, but he didn't care because it brought **her **around. Felicity Smoak, the buildings handyman, well more like handywoman, was going to have to come over and fix it for him. He placed the call with his superintendent and waited. It was about two hours until she showed up.

"Again Oliver?" Was her greeting upon entering his home. He had messed so many things up within the year that he has lived here that she knew where everything was. She had even joked a couple times that she should just live here with how many times he broke something. What she didn't know was that his face took on a dream-like expression from him imagining them living together. But sadly it was shattered when she left with the calling that she would see him later.

"So what is it this time?" She asked putting her tool bag on his table and waiting for him to answer. He sheepishly pointed towards his kitchen. She walked over to notice his sink had water in it, stuck her hand in it to see if anything was clogging the opening the drain, and when she felt nothing she sighed with a small shake of her head.

"Go get me the bucket Oliver." She told him opening up the underneath cabinet and moving what was stored under there around so she could deal with the pipes appropriately. Oliver came back with the bucket along with a towel to lie underneath also. Once Felicity had the connector pipe off and the water drained (she handed the full bucket to Oliver so he could deal with it) she figured out what the problem was. It looked like a giant hairball had clogged the pipe. That's when Felicity noticed that Oliver had cut his hair from the hobo look, to a close shave. It wasn't her job to ask questions, just fix things. She threw the hairball in the trash, reconnected the pipes, and ran the water to make sure it was draining by the time Oliver came back in.

"All done. You're all set Oliver." She told him drying her hands off and putting her tools back in her bag. Oliver's face fell a little at hearing that she was done before getting to really talk with her. He watched her leave, but when she was at the door she turned back to him.

"And next time Oliver give me a bit more of a challenge." She winked at him before closing the door behind her. Oliver got the biggest smile on his face before racing off to his computer to find some of the biggest house problems he could do, without getting kicked out of the apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so there is a post going around that only your soulmate can kill you and that has given me a thought. I'm sort of combining it with a past post where you only see colors once you meet your soulmate. So if you can, bare with me, if not scroll past this. Thanks!**

Three people's lives changed immensely when they met a certain person. Everyone lived in a world where you were colorblind until you met a special someone. It wasn't so much as the one person you are in love with for the rest of your life, but it is someone you love for the rest of your life. For Oliver Queen, Sara Lance, and Nyssa Al Ghul, that person was Felicity Smoak. Sara and Nyssa were lovers and when they met they started to see colors, but colors tended to look faded to them. Like the colors had been bleached by the sun. When they met her though, all the colors popped in front of them, and they've never been happier to have met her. For Oliver he fought against it. He thought it was Laurel, and that maybe it took a certain age before it happened. He didn't want it to be Felicity. But when he talked to Laurel about it, she told him she still saw colors when he was gone, which told her it was Tommy. As for Felicity she didn't really know who it was at first because she met both Oliver and Diggle around the same time. When she talked to Diggle about it though, she found out it was Oliver because Diggle discovered colors with Lyla. She was a little upset at first because growing up she always thought that when she saw colors it would be because of the person she eventually marries, but she was still happy to love Oliver all the same, even if her feelings weren't reciprocated. What none of them knew was that the four of them were about to make one of the most difficult decisions in their lives.

"Have you seen Felicity?" Sara asked walking down the stairs in to the foundry. Oliver paused in his sparring with Nyssa, received a whack on the arm for it, and looked at the questioning woman.

"No, have you tried calling her?" He panted. Sara nodded her head. Oliver walked over to his phone that was only used for Arrow business and tried to call her from that one. He knew she always answered that phone call.

"Ah, Mr. Arrow. I see you have finally noticed that your little friend is missing." A voice that was certainly not Felicity's said from the other line. Oliver tensed up and both Sara and Nyssa saw and became worried. When he put the phone on speaker so they could her they tensed up at the voice also.

"Now before you ask, I will eventually tell you where she is, but you have to do a few favors for me first."

"Fuck you. Where is she?" Nyssa growled out. She didn't know that the phone had a voice moderator on it and that her voice would be different when she spoke.

"Oh, is that the infamous Canary? Dear I have to say I am a fan of your work."

"No, I am Nyssa Al Ghul, daughter of Rahs Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon Throne and you will release Miss Smoak to me unharmed and your death will be swift and painless."

"Oh, no, no ,no dear." The voice tutted from the other end.

"That's not how we do things. See what's going to happen is that you are going to run the few errands for me, then I will give you her location after everything is done and I am clear of the city. If you don't do all that I gave you, well your little friend here," all three of them heard Felicity scream from the other end of the phone. It took all of Oliver's restraint to not crush the phone in his hand from his anger.

"Let's just say her life will forever be in pain. I know I can't kill her because one of you is her soulmate. But I can make her life living hell. So here in a few minutes you will get a text of the first part of my list. Do all that and then you will get the second part. Once the second part has been completed I will then send you a text where your little," there was a pause from the voice and all three of them heard Felicity whimper from the other end.

"Friend is at. Time's ticking." The voice disconnected with them and Sara immediately went over to the computers to see if Felicity's tracker was on. It was but it was back at her townhouse. Sara slammed her fist on the table.

"Damnit! We can't do whatever he's asking us to do."

"But this is Felicity. I don't know about you two but I will do whatever I have to, to protect her." Oliver growled looking at the two women before walking off and grabbing his Arrow suit. Sara looked at Nyssa who just gave her a look before they both raced off after Oliver.

The first task they were given was to kill a former DA that was sent to jail a year ago. It seems that this particular DA had info on the man who held Felicity. Sara called her father to let him know and he told her that he understood, but he would also do everything in his power to stop them. In the end they got the name of the man, but the DA was killed by a stray bullet from one of the officers that were transporting him to protective custody.

"Were you able to find anything on Frederick LaCoult?" Oliver asked as they came back down the stairs in the foundry. Diggle was standing next to Lyla who was taking over the computers trying to help locate Felicity.

"He was a scientist for some time, before he got the boot for doing medical malpractice and animal abuse. His project at the time of the boot was a mutated strand of _Yersinia pestis__._"

"Black Plague." Nyssa whispered. Before anymore was said the phone rang again.

"Whatever it is Frederick the answer is no. We are not playing anymore games of yours. Where is Felicity?" Sara said answering the phone.

"So the rat gave you my name. No matter, and my dear you will continue. Check the email I just sent you." They looked to Lyla who turned at that moment to see the email pop in. The video that came to the screen was horrible. There Felicity was, in a room just bright enough that they could see her, but nothing around her. Her usually neat hair was a mess, and there seemed to be blood from a cut near her hairline mixing with the blonde. Her glasses were gone and one of her eyes were swollen shut. She had a blood trail from the corner of her mouth, her arms were tied behind her, and one shoulder looked dislocated. Her usually neat clothes were rumpled and there seemed to be dirt on them like she was dragged through the dirt. Lyla had tears in her eyes and buried her face in John's chest and John closed his eyes, Sara walked away from everyone, Oliver had his fist clenched tight enough that he was causing himself to bleed, Nyssa was the only one who had a neutral face.

"And to think I'm only just beginning. Now you will do what I tell you to or everything will become that much worse for; what did you call her, oh yes Felicity. Times ticking." He said before disconnecting from the phone and the video of Felicity.

"That was a live feed. Lyla do you think you could-"

"I'm sorry Oliver but no. I'm not like Felicity, I don't know how to back hack computers like she can." She said pulling away from Diggle and wiping the tears that had fallen. Oliver wanted to punch something so much right then. This monster was winning and knew it. His phone went off with another text telling them what to do. This time it was telling them to kill someone at an address. It also said that he would be watching because there were cameras.

"Let's go." Nyssa said turning to leave.

"Wait! I don't kill. Not since I came back from Lian Yu."

"I know. That is what makes you weak. That is why I will kill whatever scum is at the address. So you do not have the blood on your hands." Oliver looked at the woman in disbelief before giving her the tiniest of nods in thanks.

The address that was given to them was a warehouse of some kind. Sara and Nyssa went around the building to see if anyone else was around while Oliver headed in. The building was filled with old oil barrels but that was it. It wasn't until he went around a pillar that he saw human life. There someone was tied to a chair with a hood over their bowed head. He had his bow raised just in case the person was faking anything. He was only a few feet away when Sara and Nyssa jogged over to him.

"Nothing's here."

"Except our target." Nyssa said raising her sword and lifting the persons head. Sara was the one to walk over and take the hood off. The person under the hood was Felicity, who groaned at the sudden light. Oliver dropped his bow and slid over to Felicity to evaluate her condition while Sara worked on releasing her bonds.

"Felicity, Felicity wake up. Wake up and look at me. Felicity." Oliver said holding a hand to her face gently and speaking her name firmly. She moaned and whimpered from the pain she was in but was able to get her one good eye open. She was worse than the video showed. Her eye was swollen shut completely, she had an obviously broken nose, her lip was split, her cheek was swollen also and had a cut on it, like someone had a ring on when they slapped her. Oliver noticed that she had bruises on her arms and was afraid to know what had formed on her skin under her clothes.

"Ol-Ol-Oliver?" She whispered out.

"Hey, hey, yeah it's me. We came to get you." He whispered right back, on the verge of tears at the state that she was in.

"No, it's-it's-it's a trap. Go-g-go away!" She muttered out as best as she could from her injuries.

"Oliver look." Sara exclaimed. He leaned over to see wires were braided in with the ropes that bound Felicity. The wires seemed to be connected to something under her chair, but she even had something in her hand.

"Dead man's trigger." Sara muttered. Oliver just sat there and was trying to think of ways to get Felicity out of here when the phone rang again.

"You're not playing by the rules. You were supposed to kill her. I'm waiting."

"Go to hell!" Sara yelled towards the phone looking at the wires and ropes to see if there was anything she could to disable anything. Her mind was racing with thoughts, but none of them a working answer.

"Been there! It was quite lovely actually, great views. Anyways either kill your friend there or wait for the bomb to go off. It matters none to me. All loose ends will be tied and taken care of with her death." LaCoult said before hanging up for the last time. Oliver threw the phone away from him in frustration. He looked back to Felicity and layed his hand back on her cheek. She made a small noise in the back of her throat and blearily opened her eye to look at him.

"Run." She whispered faintly. Even when she herself was on the verge of death, she still was trying to protect someone else. Oliver leaned his head against her forehead and let the tears that he had been holding fall.

"Sara and Nyssa leave. You guys don't need Felicity. You two can already see, she just made things brighter for you two. I-I need her. I can't leave her like this. We all know there's only one way out of this." Oliver told the two. Sara was shaking her head profusely in denial.

"No Oliver. I won't leave you two. I have lost too many people in my life, I **refuse** to lose anymore." Sara cried. Oliver brought her into a hug, but it was a trick. He hit a pressure point in her neck that made her unconscious and passed her body to Nyssa.

"Go. Take her and leave."

"What about you two?"

"I can't leave Felicity. Right now she needs me like I need her. Go and get somewhere safe." He told her before going back to Felicity and kneeling in front of her. Nyssa did what was asked of her. She got herself and Sara out of the building, but when they were maybe only twenty yards away from the building an explosion went off, sending the two ladies flying. When Sara hit the ground, the jarring brought her back to consciousness but only to see the burning building. When she looked around for Oliver and Felicity but didn't see them she started to scream. She started to get up to run back to the building but was grabbed and held by Nyssa. It was while they were watching the building burn that they noticed some of the colors were starting to fade before them.


	13. Chapter 13

"tried to get the candy bar that didn't drop out of the vending machine and now my hand is stuck can u help me out" au

For you Juju, always!

Felicity was starving. Her boss was making her work through lunch on the new code that was assigned to them. What should have only been a five, maybe six hour project has now turned into a three day event. All because she found too many problems with the codes, which left too many openings that could easily be hacked. And she was supposed to do this damn code on top of all other projects that come her way. So the minute her boss left for longer than five minutes Felicity was out of her chair and down two floors towards the break to finally grab something to eat. She wanted the peanut M&M's because she knew the nuts had protein in them and would hold her over until she could clock out of work and get some real food.

"G8." She muttered to herself while she was pressing the buttons. She watched in anticipation as the spiral sleeve started to push her candy forward. Then it stopped. Felicity just gasped and stared at her candy as it hung there, stuck. She tried hitting the machine, and then tried to shake it, went back to hitting, only to try and kick. All were painful to her and made her more upset then she already was. She sighed in resignation and pulling her skirt up a little so it would get dirty, kneeled down on the floor and pushed her hand into the slot where the candy usually drops. Her hands and arms were small so she knew she had a good chance of getting her candy since in was in the last row. What she didn't anticipate was her bracelet getting caught in the spiral loop. She tried to raise her arm up to hopefully get it up and over but she wasn't lucky enough with that.

"Damnit!" She cried, letting a few tears of frustration out.

"Hey are you ok?" She heard a voice behind her. She turned her body awkwardly to see who it was.

"Shit!" She thought. It was Oliver Queen. The Big Man's son and heir to the company.

"What the hell is he doing down here?" She thought to herself.

"Was actually looking for the vending machines." He answered her. Felicity closed her eyes.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yeah. Again are you ok?"

"No." She drawled out.

"I was trying to reach for my candy that had gotten stuck, got that out, but now seem to have gotten myself stuck. Do you think you can help a distressed girl out?" He smiled at her.

"Well I always did want to help a damsel in distress out. The closest I ever got to was helping my sister when our dad would pretend to be a dragon and she was the princess. I was always her knight in shining armor. Well me or my friend Tommy. And I'm babbling." He said flushing a little. Felicity stared at him in wonder because she always thought that she was one of the rare people who did that, never thinking she would meet someone else who did it also.

"It's ok. I do the same thing. But it happens when I get really nervous or really excited. In truth I'm surprised that I'm not babbling her in front of you. I mean you are the CEO's son and next to take over the company so if I still work here, which I'm hoping I will, when you take over you essentially become my boss also. Not to mention the fact that you are really hot too. I mean you have that whole chiseled jaw, able to rock a suit, and I've seen the picture of you at the beach and that was too much information to give out. I'm going to stop in three, two, one." She turned away from Oliver and leaned her forehead on the vending machine glass, trying to control the blushing on her face when she heard two beeps above her head. That's when she noticed the spiral in the machine was moving and had released not only her bracelet but also another pack of candy. She pulled her arm down, grabbed both packs of candy and slowly stood up while turning to look at Oliver.

"Here you go." She said holding the candy packet out to him. He gently pushed it back to her.

"You can have, but on one condition." Felicity tilted her head to the side.

"What's that?"

"A lunch date with me Miss. Smoak."

"How did you know my name?" She asked in confusion.

"Your badge." He said pointing to it. She looked down and flushed again in embarrassment. Her badge was hanging right there from her neck and it had her picture and name clearly printed.

"So what do you say? Lunch date with me tomorrow? Say around 1:30?"


	14. Chapter 14

knocking on the wrong door au :)

"Thea! Thea open up!" he slurred while pounding on the door.

"Dude, it's-it's Speedy, she has to be home! Steedy open up!" His friend yelled also next to him. They both were pounding on the door and yelling out the owner's name when the door finally opened.

"You're not Speedy." The dark haired one said. It was a woman with blonde hair, slightly askew, glasses, holding a robe against her.

"Who the hell is Speedy?" She asked in a tired voice. She looked at the two men in front of her, who was clearly drunk out of their mind.

"Speedy-Speedy-Speedy is my sister." The blonde one slurred out. The woman looked at him and recognized him. She then turned and grabbed something off her front table before gently pushing between the two men in front of her. They watched as she walked down a few doors in the hallway before beginning to knock on the door. The men couldn't see who answered, but they did see their Speedy walk out.

"Speedy!" They both exclaimed. They watched as she said a few words with the blonde, who in turned smiled and said something back, before they both walked towards the men.

"Alright boys let's get home and sleep." She said grabbing the dark haired one's arm and walking him towards her door. Her blonde friend grabbed the blonde hairs arm and followed after the two.

"You're pretty." He told the woman. She gave him a small smile and a whispered 'thank you'.

"Psst! Psst! Tommy!" He tried "whispering" to his friend. When they got to Thea's door.

"What Oliver?" Tommy tried "whispering" back.

"My girl's hot!" He told him.

"No fair! I have our sister!" He pouted. Oliver just laughed and then hugged the woman to her.

"She smells good too!" He exclaimed. Thea opened the door and pushed Tommy through it before turning and helping the woman get her brother off her.

"I am so sorry Felicity. I didn't think he was in his "clingy" drunken stage. And thank you also for helping me." She said to the woman that Oliver now had a name of.

"Fe-lis-uh-ty" He said slowly to not slur the name.

"Goodnight Oliver, Tommy, and Thea." She smiled at all of them before walking back to her door.


	15. Chapter 15

A Thousand Words and More

**So I had help with this little one from ****justscribbling****, go give her love and attention for she is amazing, and it was based off of one of this prompt;** **hey I have to photograph someone for class will you be my model.**** Also title was brought to you by ****bluemoonfireworks****.**

Oliver was walking around campus looking for shots for his photo portfolio. He had gotten some really good nature shots, especially since winter was turning into spring and the leaves were bright and green and the flowers were starting to bloom. However, he still needed some photos of people. That's when he saw her, sitting under a tree with a computer in her lap. She had her hair to the side and a scarf tied around her neck, and she was wearing jeans and possibly a coat, or maybe a thick sweater, but it didn't matter— he just needed to take her picture.

The way the light was coming through the branches and leaves was perfect. He took a few shots of her looking at her computer, before getting closer. When he had her face perfectly framed in his viewfinder, he decided to yell out to get her attention.

"Hey! Hey, you under the tree!" When she looked up he saw her glasses. He was able to get about three shots of her looking in different directions before his final shot caught her looking directly in the camera. He put the camera down and walked over.

"Hi, sorry about that. I promise I'm not some creeper. It's just I'm a photography major and was trying to get some shots for my portfolio. I was wondering if you would look at the photos, and if you liked them, allow me to use them?"

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" she asked, with a small head tilt.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Oliver, Oliver Queen." He stuck his hand out to shake but she put a finger up in the universal "one moment" sign. Her other hand typed on her keyboard, probably faster than he could with both of his hands, and awkwardly, Oliver dropped his arm to his side. When she finally looked back up from her screen she had a smile on her face.

"You were telling the truth. Hi, I'm Felicity Smoak." She smiled and stuck her hand out. Oliver looked at her confused, and shook her hand.

"Of course I was telling the truth. If I wasn't how would you know?"

Felicity smiled at him before turning her computer around to show him an image of himself and his classes.

"What— Did you just hack the system?"

"Yep! Sorry, I've had creepers-turned-into-stalkers in the past and I didn't want to take the risk. So let's see those photos." She closed her computer and patted the spot next to her under the tree. His confused look stayed with him as he shook his head and sat next to her. He brought up the photos he took of her and watched as she oohed over some, and scrunched her face up at others.

"Yes, you can use my photos, but only the ones where I look really good." She told him, smiling as she packed up her stuff.

"But you look good in all of them. Trust me I've seen some really bad focal points in pictures, and worse I've seen some unphotogenic subjects. You look great in these shots."

"No, one of them is blurred— I think I moved my head— and another one had too much light exposure. At least, I think that's the term. One of the pictures has too much sunlight in it. But the rest look decent." She waved at him and started to walk off while he just stared in wonder.

"Hey wait!" He yelled once he recovered from his shock. He ran to catch up with her.

"Do you think I can call you if I need more portraits?" He asked her once he caught up and she turned towards him. She smiled at him before pulling a pen out of her pocket and grabbing his hand, but it wasn't his hand she wrote her number on. She scribbled the digits on his forearm. Again, she just gave him a smile before walking off again.


	16. Chapter 16

"This... wasn't exactly what I was expecting."

Felicity looked around the foundry at all the decorations that had been put up. It seemed Thea went a little overboard when it came to her birthday.

"It's Thea, Felicity. You should have expected more. Just be glad that she kept it under the budget." Oliver told her with a small smile. Felicity gave him her signature "are you kidding" look.

"THIS is under the budget?" There were streamers, balloons, tables filled with food (one of the tables being the medic table and Felicity became a little weary to eat anything from there with how many body fluids had been shed there.) and bottles of liquor strewn all over.

"Yeah. She was able to get all this done for less then three hundred." Roy came up behind the two and placed another platter of dessert bites down.

"Dollars?" exclaimed Felicity.

"No thousand." Roy gave Felicity an incredulous look, like "this is Thea Queen we're talking about, where have you been" before walking away and grabbing a balloon on his way. Felicity turned to Oliver who threw his hands up before she could say anything.

"Don't look at me. I tried to tell her to stop, but she was stubborn."

"I wonder where she learned it from." Felicity muttered before walking around to look at everything. Hell Thea even got a state of the art karaoke machine.

"So what do you think?" Thea popped up on the stairs, coming down with one more platter. It was jalapeno poppers, something that Felicity loved to hate.

"I think you should pass me that platter and open the wine." She told the women with the largest smile on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

**So this was Prompted to me by Sofia ( aka solicity97 on tumblr, give her some love if you can!)**

* * *

><p>"Took your time getting back huh? What happened? Took yourself a little vacation?" Roy joked. Oliver felt a small smile on his face when out of the corner of his eye he saw Diggle look back at the kid.<p>

"Shut up Roy. You're just upset that Oliver had to come in and save your ass, again." Oliver had to let a chuckle out at that one and laughed even more when Roy tried to push Diggle only for Diggle to bring him in a headlock. Oliver's attention was drawn away though when he saw the chair in front of the computer monitors turn. Her breathless "Oliver" caught Roy's and Diggle attention also. Oliver was glad that they were already down the stairs because he knew if he saw her while they were still walking he would have missed a step. All Oliver could do was watch as she rose from her chair and slowly walked over to her. When she was about halfway over he wanted to close the distance on them and gather her in his arms but he felt hands grab his wrists. He looked over and saw both Roy and Diggle give him little headshakes no, that they knew something he didn't. When she stood right in front of him he held his breath, waiting for her. He was frozen when she pushed his hood back, when she went to take off his mask he felt his head gravitate towards her hands. But when she cupped his face he couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled his wrists out of Roy's and Diggle's grip and covered her hands with his.

"You're real. You're actually here and I'm not hallucinating again." She whispered. Oliver knows there's a story behind that but for right now he doesn't want to know, all he wants to do is hold Felicity and sleep, and pray to himself, that this isn't a dream either.

"I am Felicity, I'm right here. I promised you I would come back." He watched as tears started to fall down her cheeks as he whispered.

"I thought I lost I would never get to tell you-" Oliver finally did what he had been wanting to do since he first saw her tonight. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in to his chest and just held her. He felt the shudder run through her body and he didn't know if it was from the tears or from him, but he didn't care. He was doing what he's only dreamed about, being with the one he loves.


End file.
